A New Twilight
by nighttraveler5320
Summary: We all know twilight through Bella's eyes but what was everyone else thinking? Instead of rereading the same story about 50 different times read it through the mind of a mind reader. You get all the thoughts except of course the thoughts you already know.
1. Preface

**I do not own twilight. I'm just trying to mess with my own imagination a bit. this is still twilight but in Edwards point of view.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Preface**

Of all the way I thought I would loose her, this is how it was going to happen? My extra speed wasn't enough. I needed to be faster. What if I didn't get there in time? How could I live without her? She had become my life?

Then I decided I wouldn't live without her. I wasn't going to loose her. Not like this. I looked through a window and watch for a split second as the hunter attack the most vulnerable and vital part of my life.


	2. First Sight

**I still don't own twilight. This still is twilight just in a different point of view.** **I probably won't update every day but I'll try to update at least every other day. hope you enjoy please review.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter 1: first sight**_

There is going to be a new girl in school. Big whoop. Honestly I don't see what the big deal is.

_I bet she'll be hot. _

_I wonder if she'll be a blond._

_What color eyes will she have?_

_I bet she'll be really tan. I mean she is coming from Phoenix there is a lot of sun there?_

Will these guys ever shut up? They're acting as if the new girl was the last girl on earth. She wasn't even coming today. That means I'll have to listen to this again tomorrow. A low growl escaped my lips at that thought.

_Calm down Edward. _Alice warned.

"Sorry it just every one is thinking about the girl that's coming tomorrow. It's getting annoying"

_Are they picturing what she'll look like? _Emmett asked.

"Yeah"

_Are they accurate?_

"Nope"

Emmett laughed and some freshmen passing our table quickened their pace thinking _Creepy._ That I had to laugh at.

_Finally he is laughing at the same thing I am._

"No I'm laughing at the fact that your laughing scared those freshmen senseless." I said earning a slap in the back of the head from Alice to fast for any of the humans to see.

_That's not nice._ She yelled at me through her thoughts.

I couldn't help but to continue to laugh at her reaction and soon the whole table was laughing.

My family was good at distracting me.

_She'll probably want a boyfriend quickly so she can have someone to talk to about her problems. If she's hot then I'll help her with that._ Mike Newton thought.

Ugh so much for the distraction. All the guys at school thought about an imaginary girl that looked little like what Isabella Swan would look like.

Almost everyone pictures her as a tanner version of Rosalie with blue eyes. In truth Isabella would look not much like Rosalie. The only thing their appearances would have in common is the one thing everyone thought would be different.

Isabella Swan would be pale with dark auburn hair and deep brown eyes. She was still vary pretty. She didn't need immortality for that. Her skin would be almost translucent. That wouldn't help Jasper any but Alice saw that that wouldn't be a problem.

Everyone was getting on my nerves and Jasper was trying to calm me.

"Its' fine Jasper" I said before he could calm me.

_Just trying to help_ he told me. I nodded. He was just trying to help and I was glad to have him for a brother. He was always trying to help to make up for his past.

There was a gust of wind and Jasper held his breath so he wouldn't catch the sent that would make him plunge back into the past he was trying to escape.

That's how school went the rest of the day. People thinking about that Isabella. They wanted to give her a nickname. A bunch of people were thinking about asking her if they could call her Izzy or Bell. Some people voiced this to there peers and their peers agreed that it would be easier that way if she was okay with it.

I was happy to escape when school was out. I didn't like to walk at the human pace to get to my car or to drive at the speed limit till we were out of sight. I had almost given Alice my keys and ran home on foot but decided that people would notice that I wasn't in the car.

My family and I were outcast so our every move was monitored at school. So I waited till I was home to run. I Ran to Maine and back I Had to avoid the sun on the way there so it was just after midnight when I got back.

Esme asked if I enjoy my run. Carlisle was still at the hospital. Emmett and Rose were in there room. Jasper and Alice were hunting so I sat down at my piano and started to play. It was a simple- well simple for me- song had written to describe how free I felt when I run. After that I played different songs I had written for my family.

I played till it was time to leave for school. Changed and we drove to school just like any other day.

I groaned as soon as I could hear the thoughts of the other students. She wasn't what anyone expected in look and she seamed really shy but no one talked to her as she walked from the office to the English building.

_Damn she's hot. I'm definitely going to talk to her and ask her out. I wonder if she likes hiking I could take her on a hike. Also I could give her discounts at the store. That is if she likes to hike of course. I wonder if I should wait to ask her out. That would probably be the best Idea since I don't know what she likes_. Mike Newton thought before going into wild fantasies that I didn't want to see.

After first period a kid named Eric was the first person to talk to her. Before he could ask to call her Izzy like he had planed she corrected that she liked to be called Bella. I thought it was kind of funny that only five students had thought of that nickname yesterday.

She was the topic on almost everyone's mind so I just tuned everyone out.

At lunch my family came in a few minutes after I had gotten though the line with the food that I wouldn't eat. I sat at our normal table and waited for my family to join me.

There was a rush of hope that the new girl would sit at every table but she followed Jessica to the table that Mike waved them to.

I wasn't paying attention to anything in particular till I hear a new voice. I had heard it in others thoughts but it was different hearing it for myself.

"Who are they?" The new voice asked. I was curious on who she was talking about so I searched for a new voice in the babble in my head. There was no new voice. How strange. I looked at her and caught her eye for a second before she looked away. I turned my head but I kept listening but I couldn't hear her thoughts. I listened and Jessica introduced my family.

Alice had already left, but my entire family here listened to the introduction.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She whispered but we could still hear.

I started picking a bagel apart so I wouldn't seem to still but I kept watching the girl. I saw her look up at me. "Jessica is in a good mood because she has an excuse to watch us. Ugh I thought she repressed those fantasies."

Emmett fought back a laugh.

"They are…very nice-looking." That voice said. Wow she had a pretty voice.

_Dude what's up with you?_ Jasper asked.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed. Wild fantasies about me were filling her head. Then she remembered Bella and tried to discourage her by saying "They're all _together _though- Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together." I wanted to laugh. Would she think it was weird if she knew how old we really are? Of course not.

"Which ones are the Cullens? They don't look related…." She said. She was observant. We would have to be careful. I listened as Jessica described my family and tried to discourage Bella some more. That was a good thing. This way Bella would maybe stay away.

Jessica however couldn't get a proper insult about my family out. This pleased me for some reason. After a few minutes I decided that I was happy because she had nothing to prove my family of anything.

I looked up at the girl who was still looking at me desperate now to hear her thoughts. She looked away and still there was nothing coming from her head.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" she asked glancing up. I just kept watching her willing something out of her head. She looked down again quickly.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." _Or otherwise he would be with me. He's probably gay. That's what a lot of people think._

I looked away smiling. Ha! Humans are so clueless. I'm not gay and she'd be dead if I had a relationship with her the way she wanted. A couple minutes later we left and I went to our classes. I headed off to biology II.

A few minutes after I was in class the other students came and took there seats. I was the only student with a table to myself. Angela and Bella walked in a few seconds after the majority of the students. Angela went and sat down and Bella went to have Mr. Banner sign her slip. Well so much for having a table to myself.

Then there was a cross breeze and my breath caught. Her smell was so sweet. My throat burned worse then ever. Temptation wasn't even this strong right after my transformation eighty some years ago. I was furious that I had to work so hard to be me. I wanted her. Not in a romantic way but in a monstrous and murderous way.

I wanted to jump up and drain her. Then she tripped and dust that the humans wouldn't have even noticed deluded her sent a little. I took a quick breath and held it incase I had to speak. I scooted as far from where she would soon be sitting. I was right. She sat next to me I stared at her murderously.

_I could…no I'm not going to kill anyone. But she smells so good. But I will not be a murderer. Not again._

Against my will I thought of a thousand different ways to kill her and get away with it. And I fought every one of them back by saying it wouldn't be fair to her family or my own. I kept my fists clenched on my leg.

The hour seemed to go on and on. Like this torture was never going to end. Then the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and left the room before anyone was out of there seats. I went into my car and took deep breaths.

How could I be so weak? I could barely stand my own against a defenseless human today. I didn't want to kill her yet her sent screamed at me to kill her. Was that her destiny? That poor innocent beautiful girl was to die so young? No I couldn't believe that.

I looked into Emmett's mind and she wasn't in my Spanish class. I only had one class with her. Well that could be changed, right?

I got out of my car and headed to the office. Ms. Cope looked up as I shut the door loud enough for her to hear but not enough to scare her.

_What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be in class? _"Yes, Edward? How can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi Ms. Cope." I said using my innocent voice, trying to be persuasive. "I was just wondering if I could get a schedule change."

_What? "_Why?"

"I wanted to see if I could get into an upper level biology class. I already studied this stuff." I said I wasn't lying every word of that was true.

"At your old school in Alaska?"

"Yes." That was I lie. I hadn't gone to school in Alaska. I didn't let the lie show on my face. The bell had rung and I could hear the other students going to there cars. I unlocked the doors to the Volvo without Ms. Cope seeing as she checked the computer. The door opened behind me and some one came in I didn't bother to see who it was.

"I'm sorry but there doesn't seem to be another class open at that time."

"Could you please check again?"

Then someone else came in. A girl I recognized as Samantha Wright came in and put a paper in one of the bin and left before the door could close. In those few seconds I caught the sent that sent me running like a coward earlier.

_I could just end it now. Ms. Cope wouldn't be hard to take care of. No witnesses. No I am not a murderer._ I thought viciously.

"Never mind, then, I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help" Then I rushed from that room as fast as was acceptable.

I rushed to the car and got in and left as fat as I could get away with.

_Dude what's wrong? _Emmett asked with his thoughts.

_Why are you so tense? Jasper wondered._

_What's wrong? Are you okay?_ Rose wanted to know.

_I'll miss you. Do you think you'll come back soon? _Alice asked, as she had a vision of me leaving.

"I don't know Alice, but I do know that I have to go." I said.


	3. author's note

Dear readers,

I'm sorry this is not an update. I would love to say that this is an update, but if I were to do that I would be lying. I know it seems like I'm abandoning my stories but I promise I'm not. I'm suffering from writers block from hell. This is a lot harder then writing a book from scratch if you ask me. With this you have such high expectations, both for yourself and the characters. So I apologize for the wait and I will update again when I know that will be able to update quicker then I did this time. Also I will **NOT **update again till I get at least 5 more reviews. Just a few words can make it easier and seem like I'm not wasting my time.

~Nighttraveler5320


End file.
